My 18 years old girl
by Bizibizi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Park Chanyeol 23 tahun, sang penjaga arena bermain Time Zone yang begitu menyukai gadis mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas.


Awalnya Chanyeol hanya senang memperhatikan seorang gadis mungil yang selalu bermain ke tempatnya bekerja. Dalam satu minggu, gadis mungil itu bisa datang empat sampai lima hari.

Gadis mungil itu tampak lihai menari di atas mesin pad yang biasa orang-orang sebut Pump It Up atau PIU.

Gadis mungil itu selalu pergi bermain bersama teman-teman sekolahnya ke Time Zone -tempat Chanyeol bekerja entah itu dua orang, tiga orang, atau sendirian.

Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan gadis mungil itu, bahkan Chanyeol sempat berkenalan denganya.

"Kak Chanyeol!"

"Hai Baekhyun.." Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu menghampirinya.

"Seperti biasa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut sambil menyerahkan kartunya kepada Chanyeol.

"Eum! Isi saldonya tiga ribu won saja kak. Uang jajanku tinggal sedikit."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memberikan kartu game yang telah di top up kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sudah kesini? Ini kan masih jam sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya ini baru pukul sebelas siang, dan jam sekolah Baekhyun berakhir pukul dua siang.

"Hari ini setengah hari. Semua guru mengikuti seminar di universitas Kyunghee."

Chanyeol menanggung sambil bergumam 'oh'

"Baekhyun.. Cepat!" Teriak teman Baekhyun yang tubuhnya tak kalah mungil dari si cantik itu.

Setelah membayar, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan bergegas menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu.

Ini giliran Baekhyun bermain. Gadis mungil itu mulai memilih lagu dan pilihan pertamanya jatuh pada lagu milik G-Dragon - Crayon.

Baekhyun menggelung rambut panjang bergelombangnya hingga leher jenjangnya terlihat.

Gadis itu bermain dengan lincah, kaki mungilnya menari-nari di atas pad denan sangat lihai.

Ini sudah satu jam Baekhyun bermain PIU, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun telah mengakhiri permainannya. Gadis itu menghampiri AC yang berada di dekat mesin PIU dan mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Untung saja hari ini timezone sepi karena masih pukul sebelas siang.

"Baek.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Oh! Kak Chanyeol, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Ini, kau pasti haus." Chanyeol memberikan botol minuman itu kepada Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu hanya diam menatap botol air mineral yang masih di genggam Chanyeol.

"Cie cie..." Sorak teman-teman Baekhyun, membuat wajah gadis itu menuduk dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Chanyeol yang tak nyaman dengan suasana ini lalu membuka suara.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak menambahkan racun sianida ke dalamnya." Canda pria jangkung itu. Sontak Baekhyun tertawa, membuat bola matanya menghilang tergantikan oleh lengkungan indah.

"Aku tidak menuduh kak Chanyeol memasukan racun ko." Bela gadis itu.

Baekhyun lalu menerima air mineral itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Terimakasih kak Chanyeol." Baekhyun meneguk air mineral itu hingga airnya menetes ke dagu runcingnya.

Membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu sexy, saat air itu menetes melewati dagu hingga melincur ke leher jenjangnya yang terlihat menggoda untuk dihisap.

'Huss! Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol!' Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kak Chanyeol hari ini pulang jam tiga lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Umm.. Tidak, ini kan hari Jum'at, jam kerja ku habis pukul satu, setelah makan siang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Nonton film bersamaku yuk! Mau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memelintir ujung kemejanya.

"Nonton film?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Boleh.. Tapi kita makan siang dulu ya?" Baekhyun seketika menegakkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kak Chanyeol di foodcourt ya." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju sebuah ruangan kecil, setelah tadi ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Kedua teman Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya menggoda Baekhyun dan merekapun berjalan keluar area time zone.

Baekhyun berbalik ke belakang, keadah counter dimana Chanyeol berada dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dan Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan berkencan dengan kakak tinggi itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang menunggu lift.

"Aku tidak berkencan Kyungsoo, hanya mau nonton film bersama." Bela Baekhyun. Padahal apa bedanya berkencan dengan nonton film berdua? Aneh!

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Baek. Kita pergi dulu ya? Sepertinya Kak Chanyeol juga sudah menungcgu." Luhan mengarahkan dagunya pada sosok tinggi yang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Oke. Kalian hati-hati ya..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sudah memasuki lift.

"Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu menggenggam tali ranselnya dengan kencang saat melihat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akui Chanyeol sangat tampan saat ini. Dia telah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans robek-robek di bagian lutut, kaus berwarna navy dengan garis putih di bagian dada, dilapisi jaket jeans yang terlihat keren.

Baekhyun merona sendiri saat membayangkan jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Belum, tadi aku mengantar Luhan dan Kyungsoo beli sepatu, jadi belum sempat ke foodcourt."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang dulu, baru nonton film." Chanyeol berjalan dengan merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol yang tinggi dan berbadan cukup besar, merangkul Baekhyun yang tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Chanyeol dan berbadan kecil. Oh ya! Dan jangan lupakan seragam sekolah Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mereka sudah berada di foodcourt dan memesan makanan.

"Ummmm.. Aku ingin wafel strawberry dan jus strawberry saja." Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengucapkan pesanannya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Spontan Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. Membuat siempunya merigin sakit.

"Kak Chanyeol! Jangan tarik hidungnku!" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku B.."

Yang dimintai maaf hanya mendengus.

"Baek.." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah terisak disampingnya.

Film telah berakhir, namun gadis itu tetap terdiam di di bangkunya dan menutup wajahnya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol khawatir melihat gadis kecilnya terus menutup wajahnya.

"Baek.. Kau kenapa? Hey..." Chanyeol menyentuk pundak Baekhyun dan menariknya agar gadis itu menatap dirinya.

"Jangan lihat wajahku~~~ aku pasti jelek sehabis menangis.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mencoba menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

"Jelek? Masa? Sini kak Chanyeol lihat." Chanyeol mencoba menurunkan lagi tangan Baekhyun, dan akhirnya gadis mungil itu menurut.

Hidung gadis itu memerah, pipinya basah karena air mata. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Sontak Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tuh kan! Kak Chanyeol tertawa. Pasti wajahku jelek sekali~~~" baekhyun kembali merengek. Kali ini sambil memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Hey.. Aww sakit Baek.. Jangan pukul aku..." Chanyeol meringis sambil tertawa dan mencoba menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Baekhyun masih terap memukuli Chanyeol.

"Aww.. Baek.. Berhenti memukulku sayang.. Itu sakit..." Kata 'sayang' yang diucapkan Chanyeol sontak membuat gerakan tangan Baekhyun berhenti.

"Apa maksud kak Chanyeol panggil aku sayang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"A-ah itu..." Chanyeol gelagapan, ia mengelus tengkuknya.

"I-itu... Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ummm.. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Membuat jantung gadis itu semakin berdetak kencang.

"K-kak Chanyeol..." Lirih Baekhyun.

TBC


End file.
